Chinsuy War
The Chinsuy War In 711, after the death of her father, Tardemais, Sulaure succeeded him as Queen of Sinsoe and Cirace. The problem was, she was a woman and a woman had never ruled over Sinsoe and Cirace before. Her father Tardemais had persuaded the surrounding states to agree that both states could be inherited by a daughter, and vice versa. Problems began when King Edishme of Greutony violated these terms and invaded Boire on the 16th day of the sixth month of 712, just three months after her father's death due to Boire once being part of the Duchy of Tulbias and the House of Dagam was to inherit it, however the province had been given to Sinsoe in exchange for a marriage to a Sinsoese Princess around 143 years ago. Sulaure, as a woman, was perceived as weak and other rulers put forward their own claims to the crown. The Greutons gathered an army on the banks of the Ebra and crossed into Bizar. The initial campaign saw only three forts remain to the Sinsoese, Chincha, Yaku, and Tarvi. On the seventh month, a new Sinsoese field army under General Tavitsa relieved Chincha and marched into Tarvi, threatening to cut the Greutons off. Edishme's army caught the Sinsoese on the snow-covered fields near Walpa. The battle led to a great defeat for the Sinsoese. Queen Sulaure sought alliances between her kingdom and Aduaine and Coscania. It was also during this time that Edishme obtained an alliance with the Laucans to their north who merged with their army on the banks of the Ebra on the third month of 713. The Sinsoese retreated their armies south to better guard the capital. The fortress of Chincha was surrendered after a mock siege and the Greutons agreed to let them leave unmolested. The Laucans had stormed Mocipia on the sixth month of 713. Cotedo, husband of Sulaure who commanded the Sinsoese in Sinsoe, moved too slowly and was unable to save the city, as Mocipe was an ally of Sinsoe. At the close of this first act of the campaign, the Laucans maintained a precarious foothold in central Sinsoe, menaced by the main army of the Sinsoese. Edishme signed a secret truce with on the seventh month of 713 and so remained inactive in Bizar. He hoped by the truce to secure Bizar but Sulaure strengthened her army. The Trebian Emperor, Olixas, wanted to gain more influence over the mainland. He also wanted to protect his mainland holdings and so formed an alliance with Greutony. Because of Greutony's alliance with Trebia, Sinsoe formed an alliance with Aduaine in which the two offered each other mutual assistance if attacked by other powers. Lodde, fearing the Trebians, made an alliance with Sinsoe and entered the war. On the ninth month of 713, the war recommenced. During that truce, Edishme had found time to reorganize his cavalry as the training of the Greuton cavalry had been neglected under his father. Before long, the cavalry would be far more efficient than the Greuton infantry. Prince Tsadzk of Aduaine pursued Edishme as he pushed south into Sinsoe. Prince Tsadzk marched to cut off the Greutons from Bizar, while the Ciracians poured into Bizar by way of a mountain pass. The Laucans, discontented and demoralized, soon marched off back to their territories, and Edishme with his Greutons fell back by Pitampa in Sinsoe. On the 15th day of the ninth month of 713, the Loddish began to lay siege to several cities in the Sathumon Theme of the Trebian Empire. Tsadzk marched south across the Ebra in pursuit of Edishme, hoping to surround him. On the 21st day of the ninth month of 713, Edishme turned around and faced the pursuing Aduainian force. The battle was a major victory for Greutony and ended with the death of Prince Tsadzk of Aduaine. The Aduainians had been increasingly pressing Frollia to enter the war on their side (while beginning secret negotiations with Trebia to end it) Eventually, due to the Pact of Siyaaga with Aduaine, on the tenth month of 713, the Frollish entered the war. Both powers tried to force Avany to join their pact as the Avanian Queen was a Saekjad, and was the Frollish king's brother, asking the Avanians to terminate their 400 year old alliance with Trebia and replace it with one with Aduaine and Frollia. They also asked the, to close their ports to Trebian ships, declare war on Trebia, and accept the occupation of Avanian ports by a Frollish army. Avany was given four days to answer, after which they would be invaded due to being an ally of Trebia. An earthquake had occured months past that destroyed the Avanian capital and rebuilding it had left no money to sustain and army or navy. Their navy, once the second most powerful in the Trebian, had been reduced to only 9 ships. By that time, the troops had not been paid for a year and a half. Eventually, after Avany declared that they would not leave their alliance, a Force of 25, 600 men made up of 14,600 Frollish and 11000 Avaniansforced their way through on the fifth day of the tenth month of 713, led by the Earl of Hasterbra. They captured the city of Dyrnazhi with only minor casualties and the cities of Ebri, Kafen, and Tykorf, with not a soldier dead. The Frollish General joked that he could not discover where those insects were. Trebia managed to persuade Coscania to join their alliance. At first, the Avanians had excellent relations with the invaders, however the situation quickly detoriarated as the Frollish and Aduainians had brought little provisions and an imposed requisition of food led to popular revolt. It almost seemed as if they would win, but the national rebellion led to massive losses on the Adano-Frollish. The King of Avany declared the people to resist the invaders or be branded as rebels. They found only deserted villages with no food or peasant to build their roads. Gangs of civilians armed with farm equipment attacked the invaders who had heavy losses and high rates of disease. A month and a half after the invasion began, the invaders were forced to retreat as they tried to cross the Naishi river but a force of hundreds of peasants routed them and forced them back. It was impossible to walk in the mountains back to Frollia because of the nauseating odor of the countless of Adano-Frollish corpses which the peasants had refused to bury. Meanwhile, a Trebian force landed on Avany, with 7,100 men. They also sent a great loan to the Avany. These men were integrated with the Avanian army who numbered 8000. After being defeated on the 11th month, Lord Hasterbra's shattered army returned to Frollia to regroup. The original plan which was that three separate forces would converge at the Avanian city of Ahnistsid was replaced with an invasion through the center of the country to take the capital Balkwo. The earl was replaced with an Aduainian count. The Avanian soldiers were berought by dificulties, often five days without bread and the horses without forage. Various fortress governors surrendered without a fight and would be tried and convicted for treason and cowardice. The invaders quickly retook most of western Avany and the capture of Dine, Avany's largest forteess was publicly celebrated in Nixanaa. But while theycelebrated, they were in a worse situation than before as that region was and wild and uncultivated. With few roads and neither an abundance of food nor water, they lost thousands of men to disease. They initially benefitted from string popular opposition to the Avanian king, but massacres and plunder on their part soon led to another revolt. Having been so deep into the mountainous lands of Avany, they found themselves harassed and decimated in ambushes by guerilla forces who cut their lines of communication and supplies. Sometimes the guerilleros tortured their numerous prisoners which in turn generated retaliations upon civilians. Instead of trying tk defend the extensive frontier, the Avanians retreated into the mountainous interior to defend the line of the River Ulfa, which was equivalent to a forward defense of Ahnistsid. They tried to prevent them from crossing as doing this would allow them to reach the fertile plains of Wistok, allowing their cavalry to reach Ahnistsid. Indeed the leader of the Frollish attempted cross at Lubira, a narrow ford at the river. The Avanians however, anticipated this and got there faster. All strategic points had been occupied when they got there as a Trebian general was dispatched and took Niz while an Avanian Earl took Labrisa, the invaders would then have three options, return to Frollia, to cross the Ulfa at Wihaz(which was dishonorabke as they would withdraw before inferior forces) or go through the Haskil Pass to Ahnistsid. The invaders chose the Haskil Pass and the Avanians fortified their excellent positions on the heights that covered Araho, halfway between the entrance to Haskil Pass and Ahnistsid. The mountains presented steep slopes for the invaders but were soft on the Avanians, which allowed them greater freedom of movement and facilitated the reinforcements. Finally, the Avanians managed to block their advance to Ahnistsid. In order to break this deadlock, the Frollish went on the offensive towards Araho, They took the castle of Lubira on the fourth day of the first month of 714 and launched a large force in pursuit of the Avanian Earl at Labrisa. This force was nearly cut off but the Avanians sent an immediate reinforcement which defeated the chasing Frollish at the Labrisa river. The Frollish were completely routed at Lubira and many Frollish were killed. A general who was trying to rally his forces was killed. Both armies remained immobilized at Araho, facing each other. But the invaders received no provisions and communications as they were cut off by armed peasants in their rear. They were starved by a tactic of scorched earth. It was then, on the 18th day of the first month of 714, the invaders were forced out as a newly landed Trebian force aided the Avanians. The Frollish had been defeated and had lost 6600 men while the Aduainians had lost 5000. The Frollish soon abandoned their mainland territories as the Greutons dispatched a massive army to take Frollia on the 26th day of the second month of 714. On November 1098, news that an Acaulian army was marching for Brattahell arrived and on December 16, 1098, it was decided by Halvard Dagmarsœr that the entire court would leave for the Frollish island of Salmera. On December 19, 1098, the entire royal family, a large following of nobles, state functionaries, and servants left on a single treasure ship along with fifteen trading galleys to the Frollish island of Salmera. Panic ensued due to the rainy weather which caused the streets to turn into a morass along with the hasty departure which left the people panicking in the streets as an astonished population could not believe that their prince had left them. Fifteen-thousand left on the first voyage. Hundreds of Frollish soon followed on their longboats, fishing boats, row boats and anything they could find, following the royal ships to escape the Acaulians. The Frollish military were left behind to safely escort civilians to Salmera until January 1, 1099 when the army was expected to leave in full force to Salmera with or without civilians. All in all, thirty-five thousand Frollish left for Salmera and an estimated four thousand died along the way. On December 30, 1098, the Acaulian army led by Ebrimuth arrived with difficulty at the gates of Brattahell, only to find that the government was replaced by a regency which was recommended not to engage in hostilities with the invaders. News of the enemies' imminent arrival forced the Frollish to flee to their island territory of Salmera. The Frollish arrived at the Salmeran capital of Avjokjäp a week before Sappite forces from Ostrakos would arrive at the city. The Sappite navy arrived without warning which forced the Frollish to flee once again, this time to Sunfrejr on the other side of the island. The king was left behind during this chaos and was tortured by the Sappites. This capture of Avjokjäp would lead to Salmeran uprisings all over the island. One particular rebel was Niskauro who would lead the largest uprising from Hamopet and whom the Sappites promised to make governor of Salmera after the war. They also promised to send him military aid but none of these would come. Halvard would hear stories from the village folk at Sunfrejr of a "princess" living at Sunfrejr. Halvard would doubt these stories but after seeing her, she sees her as an opportunity due to her resemblance to them, she would be passed off as a Frollish princess and would be sent off to be married in Sanacery in the far east. Sanacery was believed to be a powerful kingdom in the far east and Halvard hoped that the Sanacers could make a counter-strike from behind and attack Acaul from the east which could give them enough time to gather their forces and strike back. Fjodr would escape from the Sappite camp at this time and disclose secrets he had learned inside to the Frollish.The Frollish would eventually manage to capture Diachon, the Sappite military commander and they exchange hostages for the king. The king will have gone completely insane at this point and will be prone to anger. Halvard manages to secure an alliance with Tyrland and manages to marry a Tyrlandic princess in exchange for renewed military support. The princess gets pregnant but the mad king will hit her and she will suffer a miscarriage which will result in Halvard arguing with his father which will turn into Halvard's incompetence at the Battle of Sufrögel which will end with Halvard being killed with a cane and Fjodr attempting to intervene but to no avail. Seven Year's War Sydon-Austria Frollier-Spain Greuton-Prussia Avania-Portugal Adaby-France Coscania-Russia Britain-Trebia Livonian War Sappite Empire-Russia Osfanic Confederation-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Frollier/Salmera-Livonia War of the First Coalition Lodd-Sardinia Sydon-Austria Greuton-France Tyrfan-Dutch Republic Adaby-Great Britain Coscania-Portugal Injin War Trebia-Japan Osfanic Confederation-China Frollier-Korea William V, the Prince of Orange in Napoleonic Wars would be Fjodr Tyrsœr. After Halvard's death, the old king reigns then the king is replaced by Fjodr. Fjodr attempts to fight and sends an army east to take Kuzrane but even though Niskauro had been defeated before, the Sappites sponsor They would keep losing in Salmera but keep winning in navy till the change in admiral leader. Admiral Yi copy would die too. Invasion force from sappite empire, british empire to diego's ilocos, Zhang and Dutch Taiwan In an attempt to curb Greutonic Expansion, the Kingdoms of Lodd, Aduaine, Coscania and Sydon entered into an alliance known as the Kinsai Coalition. Under a pact with Aduaine, Frollier entered the war.